


The Devil | markhyuck

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Devil, Human, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: "Hi, I'm Lee Donghyuck. The Devil at your service."In which The Devil, Donghyuck, grants Mark Lee a wish.[ l.mk x l.dh ]This was inspired from the webtoon titled Devil Number 4.- 2020[ No Plagiarism ]
Relationships: bxb, classmates, devil-human
Kudos: 6





	The Devil | markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.

Mark sighs for the nth time today as he receive his Statement Of Account. He have to pay his tuition fee for the whole semester which costs 52,000. Before, he really didn't have to pay for his tuition fee because he's a scholar in their university but last semester his grades got lower in some of his subjects that's why the university revoke his scholarship. He can get his scholarship back if his grades got higher but Mark thinks that'll be impossible, the subjects and requirements are getting tougher.

Mark doesn't know where he can get 52,000. He got fired from his part-time job last week because the owner doesn't need anymore workers because his business are going down. His mom doesn't support him anymore, she stopped supporting him when Mark turned 18 years old. Since then Mark worked and provide for himself. He's living alone, living alone and working to provide himself for almost 3 years.

How will I pay for this? Mark questioned himself as he fold the paper of the school balance he have to pay and put it inside his pocket. 

"Xiaojun," Mark called his roommates name the moment that he entered their shared apartment.

"Hmm?" Xiaojun hummed as he was busy doing research on his laptop.

"Uhm, I probably won't be able to pay the rent this month. Can you shoulder it for now?" Mark asked, shyly. "I promise I'll pay you instantly once I get a job."

Xiaojun silently nodded at Mark, still focused on typing on his laptop.

"Thank you," Mark said and he placed his bag on the floor and lie on his bed. 

Their apartment is just like a normal dorm apartment. Once you enter, you'll immediately see the living room and the bed in one area. Their apartment have two bunk beds beds, and Mark sleeps at the top bed of the bunk bend near the window. There are currently four of them living in the apartment— him, Xiaojun, Hendery and Lucas, the two are still in the university. The kitchen is just few steps away from the living room then the restroom is placed near the door. It's a small apartment but it's enough for the two of them. 

How am I be able to pay for all of my expenses? Mark asked himself as he stare at the ceiling. I have to pay for my tuition, I have to pay for the rent, I have to eat, I have school works to print. And I only have 1,000 in my wallet. Great.

Mark grabbed his phone from his pocket and tried to contact his mother. But again, his mother didn't pick up his call. Ever since he moved out of their house his mother doesn't bother to accept his calls or reply to his messages, she didn't even tried to call or text his son. 

What am I gonna do?

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE most outstanding devil of the month! The Seoul District's Branch Manager, Devil Number 12!" Number 12's devil friend, Number 8, annouced at the office. 

The devil called Number 12 is Lee Donghyuck while the devil called Number 8 is Huang Renjun. They've been friends for centuries and even witnessed the world war and other chaos together.

His devil subordinates clapped for him. And Donghyuck happily take a sip from his wine glass. 

"You're the most outstanding devil again," said Renjun.

Donghyuck is the Seoul District Branch Manager while Renjun is the Seoul District Head Monitor, the one that monitors the souls that they collected and check if the contract that the human signed is legal and doesn't have any error.

"By the way, Lucifer added a new work and policy for the Branch Managers," said Renjun.

Donghyuck raise an eyebrow, "What is it?"

The Branch Manager's job is to guide the younger devil on how to collect souls properly and to monitor each devil in his branch on collecting souls. He have to check each profile of humans to see if they fit on giving a soul and to monitor if his devils are working fine. 

"Branch Managers have to collect pure souls from humans. If you'll check the monthly soul income this year it's way lower than the past decades. Collecting pure souls is a huge count for us. You have to get one pure soul every three months," said Renjun as he take a sip from his glass of wine while sitting pretty at the couch. 

"What? Can Lucifer give us a break?!" Donghyuck blurted out.

He and Lucifer are obviously not in good terms. He hated Lucifer, but he doesn't have any choice but to follow him because he is the King of Netherworld. 

"You don't have any choice but to follow him. He's the one giving your salary," said Renjun. "Disobey him or you'll be broke."

Donghyuck sighs. Pure souls are the hardest soul to collect. Not because they're rare but because they aren't easily deceive by devils like him because most of them doesn't have any desires and they trusted angels and the God more than devils. It's rare to get a pure human soul to sign a contract.

Devils have to live in the earth and blend in with humans. Originally, they look like a normal human with devil horns and fangs but they're able to change their appearance outside. They doesn't look like those ugly and disgusting devils on television and movies. They're handsome and beautiful but with horns and fangs.

Devils have to be beautiful, handsome, charismatic and sexually appealing because that helps them attract their human target and collect its soul. 

"I already compile the pure souls in this city. You just have to choose," said Renjun and he placed a black portfolio on Donghyuck's desk.

"Good luck devil Number 12," said Renjun before he close the door of Donghyuck's office. And Donghyuck just gave him a middle finger. 

Donghyuck grabs the portfolio and scan it.

Lee Taeyong. No. Too busy with his life.

Lee Jeno. Nah.

Qian Kun... Maybe, maybe not.

Xiao Dejun. Geez, no.

Mark Lee? Hmmm, interesting. He's the purest of them all. 

Donghyuck read Mark Lee's profile among the six profiles that's in the portfolio. He has the lowest bad deeds among them. In almost 21 years of his life he have 3% bad deeds and 97% good deeds.

Since I'm the great Number 12 I'll take him. Donghyuck though. He was challenged because of Mark's profile— he's the purest of them all yet he's the only one who have a desire android it's to have a comfortable life.

Donghyuck memorized Mark's information in a short time. And he disappeared in thin air to go Mark's apartment. 

When Donghyuck appeared at Mark's apartment, the lad wasn't even surprised to see a creature appear in front of him which amaze Donghyuck. 

"Who are you?" Mark asked.

"I'm Lee Donghyuck. The Devil at your service," Donghyuck introduced, showing a smirk at his face. But Mark plainly stared at him.

"And?"

"I'm THE DEVIL!" Donghyuck emphasized as he saw that Mark wasn't shocked or scared that he's a devil. He even showed his horns and fangs for a second.

"So what if you're a devil?" Mark asked, he is clearly not interested.

He wants the guy to say what he wants to say. He was busy scrolling at his laptop for part-time jobs when Donghyuck appeared in his apartment. Good thing that Xioajun went out to print his research and Lucas and Hendery are still in the university.

"I can give you anything that you want. Money, fame, luxuries, fantasies. Name it," said The Devil.

"Okay, Devil. Pay my rent this month and my tuition fee this semester," Mark said as he handed his Statement Of Account to the devil.

What the fuck. Donghyuck cussed as he stared at Mark and at the paper that he handed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.


End file.
